Un sourire
by Soma Kibi
Summary: OS U-Kiss  Comment un simple sourire peut changer une vie... désolée mais c'est trop court pour résumé correctement


**Titre:** Un sourire

**Auteur:** Soma-kibi

**Pairing:** Kemaru (Kevin/Kibum)

**Rating:** K

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement pour moi, les U-Kiss ne sont pas ma propriété (même si je rêverais de cacher Kevin dans ma cave xD)

**Note:** Voici le seul OS que j'ai fait sur les U-Kiss. Il est très court mais bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ce n'est pas vraiment un Shonen Ai, la fin est assez ouverte donc on peut imaginer une simple histoire d'amitié ou plus^^

**_Un sourire_**

La solitude. Un mot parmi des milliers. Un simple mot banal et qui pourtant signifie tant de choses pour moi. Un mot qui résume ma vie. Je me demande parfois pour quelle raison je suis venu au monde. Qui donc a bien pu souhaiter ma venue ? Quel dieu peut être assez cruel pour m'avoir fait venir au monde et me faire connaître tant de souffrance après ? Je ne le sais pas, je ne le saurais jamais. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, la solitude est ma seule compagne. Elle me suit partout où je vais, telle un spectre, un poison. Jamais un sourire ne m'a été adressé. Jamais je n'ai pu rire ou m'amuser avec les autres enfants de mon âge. Tout cela m'a toujours été interdit. Je ne suis rien. Juste un humain comme les autres, condamné à vivre seul, sans personne. Condamné à subir les moqueries et le rejet incessant de ses semblables. Parfois, je pense que le monde se porterait bien mieux sans moi. Chaque jour qui passe je lève les yeux vers le ciel et je prie. Je prie ce dieu qui m'a donné la vie de la rendre meilleure ou de me la reprendre. Mais bien sûr, jamais mes prières ne sont entendues. Alors je continue simplement de vivre ma vie, cette vie que je n'ai pas désirée et qui n'est synonyme que de souffrance, humiliations et douleur. Parce que je ne peux rien faire de plus que vivre. Parce que je ne suis rien. Rien de plus qu'un parasite. Et partout où j'irais, rien ne changera. Je resterais toute ma vie cet être sans but, sans amis et sans famille.

C'est pour cela que j'entre aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours, la tête baissé dans ma salle de classe, priant pour qu'on ne me remarque pas. J'avance lentement, silencieusement alors que les diverses conversations de mes camarades se sont stoppées à mon arrivée. Comme tous les jours. Avant de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je sens mon pied buter contre quelque chose et je me retrouve par terre, mon sac à mes côtés. J'entends des ricanements, des moqueries et je n'ai pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agit d'Eli, le garçon le plus populaire de notre classe. Et celui qui passe son temps à me rappeler ma solitude. Cette solitude que je hais plus que tout. Je ravale mes larmes, je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de voir ma faiblesse. Je ramasse mon sac et me redresse pour aller m'asseoir silencieusement à ma place, sous leurs rires incessants. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à les ignorer. J'entends à peine la porte s'ouvrir, les rires s'arrêter, les autres élèves s'installer à leur places. Tout cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Je resterais à jamais invisible aux yeux du monde alors à quoi bon me mêler aux autres ? Je n'écoute pas non plus ce que nous dit notre professeur, je préfère rester immobile, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Laissant mes pensées vagabonder vers un monde meilleur, un monde où j'aurais enfin ma place. J'eus donc un sursaut quand une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me retournais, surprit. Et là, j'eus la surprise de me retrouver face à un garçon que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant et qui se trouvais assis à côté de moi. Ce garçon m'adressa alors un énorme sourire qui me retourna le cœur et me parla d'une voix lente et amicale

_« Bonjour, je suis nouveau ici…je m'appelle Kim Kibum et toi ? »_

Je le regardais sans aucune réaction durant plusieurs secondes, me demandant ce que je devais faire. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un sourire aussi lumineux et un visage aussi doux avant aujourd'hui. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé comme lui le faisait, avec cet air bienveillant. J'en eus presque les larmes aux yeux et je me forçais à lui répondre d'une voix timide, les yeux baissés.

_« Ke…Kevin. »_

Son sourire s'agrandit alors et me pénétra jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme.

_« Ravi de te connaître. J'espère que nous pourrons être amis. »_

Et là mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Ami…jamais personne n'avait prononcé ce mot pour moi. Personne ne m'avais jamais sourit ou parlé comme lui. Personne…Je sentis malgré moi des larmes silencieuses commencer à rouler sur mes joues. Des larmes d'émotions …Son sourire, son regard bienveillant et ses paroles si douces à mes oreilles venaient de faire naître quelque chose en moi. Une chose que je n'avais encore jamais connue et qui était si plaisante à mes yeux : une chose qu'on appelle l'espoir. Et mes larmes firent place à un sourire.


End file.
